


Hochzeitscrash mit Puderzuckerhaube

by KMZ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bachelor Party, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Weddings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Tony Stark versucht endlich seine Freundin Pepper zu heiraten. Doch zuvor kommt der Junggesellenabschied, der ein wenig anders verläuft, als geplant. Ironfrost & Pepperony /// Tony x Loki & Pepper x Tony





	1. Chapter 1

„Also Kinder, jetzt kommt die Rede …“  
„Hey, setz dich, Tony! Das müssen doch wir übernehmen, wenn ich Steve richtig verstanden habe. Schließlich ist es dein Junggesellenabschied.“ Thor zerrte ihn wieder unsanft nach unten. Der Bass der Anlage ließ Tonys Hinterteil vibrieren. Er hüpfte beim Sitzen sogar ein wenig nach oben, während Thor wie ein zwei Tonnen schwerer Stein neben ihm saß. Tony und seine Avenger-Freunde saßen in einem schrillen Partybus (leider gab es nur Busse in Pink) und waren auf dem Weg zum besten Club der Stadt. Fraglich war, ob sie jemals dort ankamen, so wie der verdammte Busfahrer fuhr. Wieder kippte Tony bei einer scharfen Kurve zur Seite und hätte fast sein Gesicht in Steves Schritt gedrückt, der auf seiner anderen Seite saß. Beim panischen Abstützten verknackste er sich auch noch sein Handgelenk.  
„Also, Kinder. Wir … ich …“ Thor, der nun aufgestanden war, grinste breit und schien schon jetzt den Faden seiner Rede verloren zu haben. Tony winkte Stephen Strange unauffällig zu und der füllte Thors Bierglas wieder magisch auf. Sie grinsten sich an. Seit einer halben Stunde fuhren sie nun durch New York und der Asgardianer machte seinem Ruf alle Ehre. Er konnte unglaublich viel trinken, auch wenn es nicht ohne Wirkung blieb und das, obwohl er sich ständig über das dünne Midgardbier beschwerte.  
„Gut, ich denke, ich übernehme jetzt besser mal.“ Bruce stand auf, hob sein Glas und sagte: „Auf Tony und Pepper. Auf Pepperony, quasi. Dass ihre Ehe lange hält und kinderleicht … ähm, ich meine kinderreich ist und … und …“ Auch Bruce war offenbar schon am Ende seiner „Rede“ und Thor lachte rau und hörbar hämisch.  
„Ha, ich wusste es. Der grüne Mann kann es kein bisschen besser … Wie wär‘s mit dir, Strange!“  
„Ich habe einen Vornamen“, sagte Stephen höflich zu Thor.  
„Oh ja, stimmt. Tut mir leid. Doctor. Halte deine Rede!“ forderte Thor ihn auf und trank sein Bier schon wieder leer. Steve Rogers sah ein wenig besorgt zu Tony, der nur die Augen verdrehte und grinste. Tonys Blick fiel auf Clint, der leider auffallend schweigsam wurde, umso mehr er trank. Was hieße, dass Hawk Eye im Moment eher dumpf vor sich hinstarrte. Strange stand nun auf und räusperte sich umständlich. Dann hob er an, öffnete den Mund und heraus kam folgender Satz:  
„Möchte jemand Tee? Ich kann …“  
„Nein!“ brüllten alle im Chor. Selbst Clint stimmte ein, dann brachen alle in Lachen aus.

 

Wenig später nahm Steve Rogers Tony zur Seite.  
„Wir sollten ein Auge auf Thor haben und du solltest aufhören Strange zu ermuntern ihn abzufüllen.“  
„Ach, sei doch kein Spielverderber, Cap. Thor gibt ständig damit an, wie viel er verträgt und Strange und ich erheben nur empirische Daten, alles klar? Alles nur für die Wissenschaft, denn das sind wir. Wissenschaftler. Trinke du lieber ein Bier mehr und dir wird es nicht mehr auffallen …“ Tony selbst war nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Dabei waren sie noch nicht mal im Eleven angekommen. Steve hingegen grunzte jetzt verstimmt.  
„Ich glaube, du hast vergessen, dass Alkohol bei mir nichts bewirkt. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich fühle mich gerade eher wie Mary Poppins.“ Tony blökte los und Thor torkelte herbei.  
„Was gibt’s zu lachen? Lasst es mich wissen, ehe ich mich übergeben muss, denn Clint sieht aus, als wenn er gleich weint und Bruce und der Doctor sprechen darüber wie man Tee am besten aufpeppt, ohne das Wort Alkohol zu benutzen. Wir hätten wenigstens Romanoff einladen sollen. Ich habe gehört Russen vertragen eine ganze Menge Alkohol …“, maulte er dann und drängte sich zum Busfahrer durch.  
„Wo willst du hin, Thor?“ rief Rogers ihm besorgt nach.  
„Fragen, wie lange wir noch brauchen …“  
„Romanoff ist ne Frau!“ rief Tony ihm nach und lachte sich darüber schlapp.  
„Ach deshalb …“, Thor kam grinsend zurück. „Noch zehn Minuten. Wird es mit Clint lustiger, wenn ich ihn …“  
„NEIN!“ kam es scharf aus Steves Mund und selbst aus Tonys Ecke kam ein leises „Nein, besser nicht.“ Niemand wusste, was Thor vorgeschlagen hätte.  
Thor schmollte demonstrativ einen Moment und lallte dann:  
„Du hättest Loki einladen sollen. Es wäre auf jeden Fall lustig geworden, wenn auch …“  
„Sprich es nicht aus!“ unterbrach Tony ihn. In Wahrheit hatte er sogar daran gedacht Thors verrückten Bruder einzuladen, um guten Willen und Vergebung zu demonstrieren. Aber Steve hatte es ihm ausgeredet, weil sonst nur Chaos ausbrechen würde und das war das Risiko, laut dem Cap nicht wert. Wer wusste schon, wie sich ein betrunkener Frostriese benehmen würde? Der Einwand war also nicht unberechtigt und so hatte Tony mit miesem Gefühl darauf verzichtet. Tief in sich drin verstanden er aber gut, dass Loki nur umgänglich und kontrollierbar sein würde, wenn er sich nicht immer selbst als ausgestoßener Märtyrer sehen würde. Aber er war eben auch ein Alienterrorist und mit absoluter Vorsicht zu genießen. 

 

„So, wo sind die Weiber?“ schrie Thor von weiter hinten im Bus, während er sich um eine Stange drehte und dann abrutschte und zu Boden knallte.  
„Sie steigen gleich zu“, sagte Tony schnell und sah Steves erleichterten Blick. Der Cap tat ihm leid und er musste gestehen, dass er vergessen hatte, dass sein Freund nicht so viel Freude an Alkohol und Drogen haben konnte wie er selbst. Aber vielleicht waren ein paar hübsche Frauen dabei, die Rogers zusagten. Denn bevor sie im momentan angesagtesten Club der Stadt, dem Eleven ankamen, in dem Tony eine VIP Lounge gebucht hatte, gab es hier noch einen feinen Striptease. Witzig war, dass eigentlich weder der Cap, noch Bruce die Party organisiert hatten, sondern Pepper. Ein Hoch auf seine zukünftige und ausgesprochen tolerante Frau. Lange hatte es gedauert, doch nun endlich würden sie heiraten.  
„Ein Hoch auf Pepper!“, schrie er dann laut und alle stimmten ein. Der Bus hielt dann ziemlich scharf und Tony kippte nach rechts, wobei er nun wirklich mit dem Gesicht zwischen männlichen Beinen landete. Diesmal war es Thor, der grinsend seinen Kopf tätschelte und fragte:  
„Sollte ich meine Hose nicht besser dafür ausziehen?“  
Bruce kicherte und selbst Strange lachte dunkel. Dann kam ein merkwürdiges „Hihi“ und alle starrten Clint sprachlos an.  
„Was denn? War doch witzig“, sagte Barton nur trocken und alle brüllten wieder vor Lachen. Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam ein Rudel gut riechender Mädchen. Es waren sechs wunderhübsche Frauen, die sich nun alle mit fantasievollen Namen vorstellten.   
„Kann ich zu allen Linda sagen?“ fragte Thor, der ein wenig verwirrt schien. Verwirrt und sturzbetrunken. Tony sah auffordernd zu Strange, der den Wink verstand und Thors Glas auffüllte.  
„Na sicher, Süßer. Sag zu mir, was du willst …“, säuselte eine Dame und eroberte Thors Schoß.  
„Darauf trink ich einen Schluck …“, sagte der Blonde, hickste und sah ein wenig ratlos zu Tony, der sich vor Lachen fast in die Hose machte. Dann endlich strippten die wundervollen Damen für sie und es geschah ein Wunder, denn Clint blühte plötzlich auf. Er klatschte im Takt und Wunder Nummer zwei war, dass Bruce Banner vor Lachen neben einem Sitz lag. Steve sah nur nüchtern und mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Strange, der nur unschuldig die Schultern zuckte. Tony und Thor, die nebeneinander saßen, wobei Thors Arm um Tonys Nacken lag, unterhielten sich fachmännisch über die Maße der Frauen.   
„Die blonde Linda, die zweite von rechts, hat ein gebärfreudigeres Becken“, sagte Thor gerade und Tony antwortete:  
„Ja, das mag sein. Aber stell dir vor, was geschieht, wenn sie fünf Kinder hat. Sie wird um die Hüfte aussehen wie ein Hefekranz.“  
„Aber das macht doch nichts, dafür sind sie Frauen …“, philosophierte Thor und dann lachten beide.  
„Hört auf, ihr Chauvis!“ zischte ihnen Rogers zu, doch selbst die Frauen lachten nur und nahmen gern das von Tony angebotene Koks an.

 

Später, als geplant, erreichten sie den Club. Der Status der Partygemeinde war durchwachsen.  
Steve Rogers war stocknüchtern und von Tonys kindischem und machohaftem Getue genervt, versuchte aber gute Miene zu bösem Spiel zu machen, denn immerhin sollte es Starks Abend sein. Am meisten Sorgen machte ihm Thor, der eindeutig und ziemlich betrunken war. Während alle ausstiegen, fiel Thor die Stufen des Busses nach unten.   
Clint Barton war inzwischen gut gelaunt und Thor hatte Tony ins Ohr geflüstert:“Offenbar bekommt er bei seinem Weib nicht allzu viel geboten. Arme Sau.“  
„Sssscht!“ hatte Tony gezischt, dann aber doch einen Lachanfall bekommen.  
Bruce war ein bisschen angetrunken und lief neben Clint zum Eleven, um über die Vorzüge von Stangenbeschichtung zu fachsimpeln. Strange lief neben Rogers und sagte so, dass es Tony und Thor, die vorweg stolperten nicht hörten:  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe die beiden im Auge und ein paar Notfallpläne in peto. Du kannst dich also ein wenig entspannen, Mary Poppins.“ Steve verengte verärgert die Augen und gab nur ein tiefes Seufzen als Antwort. Natürlich gönnte er Tony seinen Junggesellenabschied und wollte ihn nicht verderben, doch solche Art Feiern waren nichts für ihn. Auf die klassische Hochzeit hingegen, freute er sich sehr. Sie würde stilvoll und wundervoll werden und da konnte er auch diesen einen schrecklichen Abend ertragen. Tony Stark benahm sich ja oft wie ein Kind, doch heute schien er alle Grenzen überschreiten zu wollen. Das Thor sich wie ein Neandertaler aufführte, war hingegen keine Überraschung. Da durfte man schon froh sein, wenn er nicht jedes Bierglas nach einmaliger Benutzung an die Wand warf und nach mehr schrie. Insofern war Stranges Lösung schon die beste. Auch jetzt schleppte Thor sein Bierglas halb voll in das Eleven und niemand wagte es ihn aufzuhalten.  
Tony hingegen amüsierte sich köstlich. Er wusste vorher, dass es schwierig werden würde alle die unterschiedlichen Charaktere zusammenzubringen. Aber inzwischen war es wirklich lustig. Selbst Hawk Eye war hinter seiner Mauer hervorgekrochen gekommen. Dass Thor keine Spaßbremse war, war von ihm einkalkuliert gewesen. Ihn betrunken zu machen (und zwar so richtig), war sein und Stranges‘ oberstes Ziel des Abends. Danach würde Thor nie wieder über das minderwertige Midgardbier jammern. Seinen Freund Steve Rogers zu unterhalten und zu amüsieren, war eigentlich eine unlösbare Aufgabe. Tony hoffte, dass er im Eleven, wenn er ein wenig Abstand zu Thor und dem betrunkenen Rest hatte, ein wenig entspannter sein würde.

 

Kaum hatten die Avengers den gut gefüllten In-Club betreten, fragte Thor nach den Toiletten.  
Strange sah bedeutungsvoll zu Tony, der nickte. Er müsste mitgehen, um zu dokumentieren, wenn Thor sich übergab.  
„Komm Blondie, ich zeige dir die exklusiven VIP-Waschräume“, bot er hinterhältig grinsend an und machte schon mal sein Handy bereit.  
Aber Thor steuerte nur ein Pissoir an. Dort stand er dann und stand und stand. So ewig, bis Tony zu ihm trat.  
„Alles klar, Großer?“ Ob er wollte oder nicht, er gönnte sich einen Blick auf den Penis eines Gottes. Ja, doch … war nicht zu verachten, dachte er aufgewühlt und sah kurz danach in Thors breites Grinsen.  
„Na, gefällt dir, was du siehst?“  
„Ähm, ich …“  
„Du dachtest, ich übergebe mich. Ja, warte noch ein paar Stunden und besorge mir endlich mal etwas Ordentliches zu trinken. Dann tue ich dir den Gefallen vielleicht noch.“  
„Pffff …“, machte Tony vergnügt und winkte ab. „Du klingst wie Loki … Wir sind Freunde Thor, wir sollten uns keine Gefallen schulden.“  
„Ach ja? Ich klinge … wie Loki? In… wie …wo … Inwiefern?“, lallte Thor und wankte hin und her. Er strullerte immer noch in das Pissoir. Tony hatte Thor so lange beim Pissen zugesehen, dass er jetzt selbst musste. Deshalb stellte er sich nun neben ihn und pinkelte drauflos.  
„Ach nur so …“, murmelte Tony belegte, denn es war seltsam mit heruntergelassener Hose über Loki zu sprechen, auch wenn es nur Thor war, mit dem er sprach.  
„Weißt du was … ich verrate dir jetzt mal ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis … Blechmann … mein Bruder ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Nein, ich will sagen, seine Einstellung dir gegenüber ist eine andere, als … man denkt oder anhand seine s… seines … Verhaltens … na du weißt schon …“  
„Hä? Was genau willst du mir damit sagen, Kumpel?“ kicherte Tony ein bisschen verwirrt.  
„Na ja, Loki ist total vernarrt in dich und hält große Stücke auf dich und …“  
„Blödsinn, wir hassen uns. Er ist grausam, gewalttätig und beleidigend.“  
„Ach, so ist er doch immer, wenn er jemanden mag. Es ist seine Art zu zeigen, wie viel ihm wirklich an dem anderen liegt.“ Tony lachte und Thor, der immer noch pisste, wartete, bis er damit fertig war.  
„Willst du mir damit sagen, ich soll mich geehrt fühlen, weil Loki mich tot sehen will?“ Tony packte sein gutes Stück wieder in die Hose, „Und dass dein Bruder – also wir reden schon von dem gutaussehenden, sehr paranoiden Kerl – in Wahrheit auf mich steht?“  
„Jepp.“  
Thor war nun auch endlich fertig und strahlte zufrieden übers ganze Gesicht, als hätte er gerade die Welt gerettet.  
„Ach komm schon Thor, das ist doch jetzt ein Witz, oder?“ fragte Tony mit fassungsloser Stimme nach.  
„Warum sollte ich darüber Witze machen? Ich weiß doch am besten wie mein Bruder ist und ich sage nur, was mir aufgefallen ist. Du musst ihm ja nicht gleich Blumen schicken, doch vielleicht lächelst du das nächste Mal, wenn du ihn siehst, weil ihm das gefallen würde und …“

 

„Ahhhhh … hier seid ihr!“ Bruce polterte nun auch in die Waschräume und Thor erklärte ihm ausführlich, warum Asgardianer länger urinierten als Menschen.   
„Na, mal sehen, ob ein Hulk das toppen kann!“, schrie Banner total überdreht und holte seinen winzigen Lörres raus.  
„Er hatte zu viel Koks ….“, flüsterte Thor Tony zu, der in Gedanken total abwesend war.  
„Das ist doch nur feiner Puderzucker, Schatz … denkst du, ich teile den Avengers wirklich Koks aus? Was ist, wenn Thanos 2.0 angreift und wir alle total zugedröhnt irgendwo rumliegen?“  
„Du alter Schlawiner …“ Thor boxte ihm liebevoll in die Seite und verließ torkelnd die Waschräume.

„Alles gut, Tony?“ brüllte Banner viel zu laut von hinten.   
Nein, war es nicht. Wenn das stimmte, was er gerade gehört hatte, zog ihm das gerade den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Allerdings war Thor sturzbetrunken und laberte nur dummes Zeug.  
„Ja, ja … Bruce, alles gut. Sag mal, denkst du ein Kerl wie Loki steht auf Männer?“  
Aus geweiteten Augen sah Banner ihn an, als er sich neben ihn stellte. Dann verengte er die Augen.  
„Oh ein Herrentoilettengespräch? Na, du bist der Boss heute Abend. Hat das was mit Thor zu tun? Steht Loki etwa auf … seinen eigenen Bruder?“ Bruce klang schockiert.  
„Aber sie sind doch gar keine Brüder.“  
„Ach ja. Hatte ich verdrängt. Aber zusammen aufgewachsen. Hm, um deine Frage zu beantworten … schwer zu sagen, ob Loki auf etwas steht, auf dem nicht „Loki“ steht, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine …“  
„Klar. Er ist ein selbstverliebter, selbstgefälliger, arroganter Arsch.“  
„Genau. Doch ich könnte mir schon vorstellen, dass er in seiner göttlichen Gier Frauen und Männer nehmen würde, denn vielleicht will er aus dem großen vollen Pott schöpfen und gibt sich nicht mit der Hälfte zufrieden.“  
„Klingt logisch, alter Freund“, erwiderte Tony nachdenklich.  
„Aber ist das wichtig? Ich meine, es ist Loki …“, grinste Banner nun drohend und Tony nickte besser, eher er noch eine merkwürdige Diskussion entfachte. Noch immer war er in Gedanken mit Thors Aussage beschäftigt, dass Loki auf ihn stand. Hatte er das etwa gespürt? War er deshalb zu ihm nachgiebiger, als es gut gewesen war? Oh Fuck, er sollte nicht über so etwas nachdenken, schließlich war er hier, um sich zu betrinken und Spaß zu haben. Mit Bruce zusammen verließ er die Waschräume.  
Dann begann erst der Spaß, denn der Cap kam ihm schon aufgeregt entgegen. Thor war verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

Nach einer kurzen Absprache teilten sie sich die Avengers auf, um im Club nach Thor zu suchen, denn nach Steves ernsten Worten: „… sollte ihn unbedingt jemand im Auge behalten. Ein besoffener Gott konnte unter Umständen gefährlich sein.“ Das wollte niemand abstreiten. Es war Bruce, der den vermissten Asgardianer schließlich entdeckte.  
Tony, der sich gerade durch tanzende Leiber lavierte, fühlte sich plötzlich am Arm gepackt. Er fuhr herum, weil er glaubte, es wäre Thor, doch Banner sah ihn ernst an und bedeutete ihm mit dem Kopf zu folgen. Oh man, dachte Tony besorgt, das bedeutete nichts Gutes. Er folgte seinem Freund durch einen dunklen Gang und hatte Mühe ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er war noch immer betrunken, doch das Adrenalin, was Banner mit seinem ernsten Gesicht in ihm ausgelöst hatte, verdrängte seinen Rausch ein wenig. Banner war so jäh stehen geblieben, dass er ihm fast in den Rücken gerannt wäre.  
„Was?“  
„Schau, da vorn!“ sagte sein Freund ganz begeistert und lachte merkwürdig. Tony sah nach vorn und wich zurück, als hätte er sein Gesicht in Feuer gehalten. Dort stand Thor und knutschte mit einem Kerl. Mit großen Augen sah Tony nun fragend zu Banner, der auch nur ratlos die Schultern zuckte.  
„Wusstest du das? Nicht … nicht, dass ich es verurteile, doch ich dachte immer er steht auf … Frauen“, murmelte Tony ein wenig verstört und zog seinen Freund dann am Arm weg.  
„Nee, ich hatte auch keine Ahnung. Lassen wir ihm sein Vergnügen? Übrigens …“ Er hielt Tony sein Smartphone hin und Tony sah erstaunt auf das Beweisfoto. Dann lachte er schallend und schlug Bruce auf die Schulter.  
„Gut mitgedacht, mein Freund. Komm, wir widmen uns jetzt dem Champagner! Hoffentlich vergessen wir so den Anblick.“

 

Als Clint und Steve Rogers zurück kamen, hatten Tony und Bruce schon die erste Flasche getötet. Auch in ihrem VIP-Separee tanzten zwei Tänzerinnen für sie, die Tony großzügig mit Witzen unterhielt. Clint, der inzwischen richtig gesprächig geworden war, löste ihn ab. Bruce war vor wenigen Minuten auf dem Ecksofa eingeschlafen und Steve runzelte besorgt die Stirn.  
„Wir haben Thor doch gefunden, entspann dich …“, sagte Tony zu ihm.  
„Und er hat wirklich nur …“  
„Geknutscht“, beendete Tony seinen Satz mit einem überdrüssigen Augenrollen. Sie hatten allen allerdings nicht gesagt, dass Thor mit einem Kerl knutschte. Noch nicht!  
„Gut. So viel Schaden kann er da ja nicht anrichten. Aber wo ist jetzt eigentlich Stephen Strange?“ Tony rollte nur noch einmal genervt die Augen. Er schob den Cap zum Sofa.  
„Sitz! Ich gehe ihn suchen.“ Rogers sah ihm zweifelnd nach, wagte aber nicht aufzubegehren. Die beiden Damen kümmerten sich nun sehr fürsorglich um Clint und Steve, während Tony sich wieder in die Menschenmassen stürzte.   
Ja, auch Tony war von Thors Anwandlung überrascht. Jedoch war Thor derart betrunken, dass es sein konnte, dass es ihm gar nicht klar war, dass er einem Typen die Zunge in den Mund schob. Dieses Bild brachte Tonys Gedanken zurück zu Loki und er begann sich merkwürdig zu fühlen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Vielleicht lag es an dem Puderzucker, welcher vielleicht doch eine ungeahnte Wirkung auf seine Schleimhäute hatte. Hatte das eigentlich schon mal jemand untersucht, verdammt?   
Strange fand er schließlich an der Bar, wo er mit dem Barkeeper in eine spannende Diskussion über die Herstellung von Alkohol aus Tierknochen verstrickt war. Tony war sich nicht sicher, ob Strange überhaupt nur eine Minute nach Thor gesucht hatte. Besser er sah noch mal nach dem Blonden Avenger, eher er doch noch aus Versehen einen Menschen verletzte. Thor war nicht mehr an der Stelle zu finde, wo er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte.   
„Scheiße!“ fluchte Tony. Seine gute Laune und Belustigung war plötzlich weg. Ein so mächtiger Gott wie Thor außer Kontrolle würde wirklich übel sein. Aber er wollte nicht gleich das grüne Pferd scheu machen, sondern lieber nochmal eine Runde durchs Eleven drehen, um Thor aufzuspüren. Das tat er dann auch und befragt sogar ein paar Leute, ob sie ihn gesehen hätten. Unscheinbar war der blonde, große Kerl ja nun nicht gerade, doch erst zwei schüchtern wirkende Mädchen sagte, dass sie gesehen hätte, wie er in die Waschräume gerannt sei, doch bisher nicht wieder rausgekommen war.  
Aber natürlich, dachte Tony genervt und betrat kurze Zeit später die Waschräume.  
„Thor?“ rief er laut, als er ihn nicht am Pissoir gesehen hatte.  
„Thor? Bist du hier?“ Ihm wurde mulmig und die Männer sahen ihn schon merkwürdig an.  
„Ich mache dir gleich einen Thor!“, brummte ein dicker Kerl unwirsch und stieß ihn grob mit den Schultern auf dem Weg zu einer Kabine zur Seite.  
„Thor?!“  
„Brüll nicht so rum“, rief ihm ein Spargel über die Schulter zu.  
„Piss nicht so laut!“ konterte Tony elegant und schrie wieder: „Thor!“ Er stieß sogar die zwei geschlossenen Türen der Kabinen auf, doch Thor war nirgends. Nur ein Kerl mit runtergelassener Hose drohte ihm mit der Faust und Tony schloss die Tür wieder höflich. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Fenster.  
Es war so weit oben, dass man etwas gebraucht hätte, um da ran zu kommen. Thor hätte das nicht gebraucht, denn das Fenster war offen und das Eisengitter davor zerstört, als wären es Salzstangen gewesen. Tief und leicht panisch holte Tony Luft. Wenn das Thor gewesen war, dann war das besorgniserregend. Warum hatte Thor versucht aus dem Waschraum zu entkommen? Er hätte doch einfach die Tür nehmen können? Oder war er entführt wurden. Seinen Anzug konnte Tony im Moment nicht aktivieren, denn dazu war hier gerade zu viel Publikumsverkehr. Außerdem hätte er damit nicht durch die Fensteröffnung gepasst.  
Deshalb rannte er nun nach draußen, um zu sehen, wohin das Fenster führte und ob es da einen Hinweis auf Thors mysteriöses Verschwinden gab. Da Steve ihn mit seinem moralischen Augenrollen eh schon nervte, Banner schlief und alle anderen beschäftigt waren, ging er allein. Als er in die Nacht trat, keuchte er erst mal kurz auf. Es war arschkalt geworden und er sah seinen Atem als kleine Wolke vor dem Gesicht. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war für heute sogar Schnee angekündigt. Er rieb sich ein bisschen über die Oberarme und ging dann schnell um das Gebäude auf der Suche nach dem offenen Fenster herum. Eine zwei Meter hohe Mauer versperrte ihm den Weg und weil niemand in der Nähe war, bemühte er kurz „Iron Man“, um darüber zu fliegen. Er stand in einer kleinen Nische, zwischen den Gebäuden, die nur über eine Stahltür des Nachbargebäudes betreten werden konnte. Aber die Fenster der Waschräume gingen in den kleinen Hof und er sah das zerstörte Fenstergitter. Als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ, sah er weiter hinten eine Gestalt liegen.   
„Thor? Hat es dich endlich von den Beinen geholt, mein Freund?“ Siegessicher ging er zu ihm. Als er dann Loki da liegen sah, glaubte er im ersten Moment seine Sinne würden ihm im schlechten Licht einen Streich spielen. Doch als er sich hockte und ihn vorsichtig herum drehte, sah er wirklich in Lokis bleiches aber wunderschönes Gesicht.

 

Der Gott stöhnte leidend und schlug dann mühsam die Augen auf.  
„Mir ist … so schlecht …“, jammerte er. Tony starrte noch immer fassungslos auf Loki, der Thors Kleidung trug. Bis er endlich verstand.  
„Du mieser … Betrüger! Was zur Hölle hast du mit deinem Bruder gemacht!“ zischte er ihn böse an.  
„Keine Sorge, Thor geht es gut. Wie könnt ihr nur dieses widerliche Erdenbier trinken. Mir ist so übel davon.“  
„Du bist einfach nur betrunken“, sagte Tony kalt und stand auf. Das war ja die Höhe. Da hatte er die letzten Stunden so einen Spaß mit Loki gehabt und niemand hatte es gemerkt. Ihm war nach Weinen zumute. Hinter ihm stöhnte Loki weiter. Tony war kurz davor ihn hier einfach allein zu lassen. Sollte er doch in der Gosse seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Aber eigentlich war er wütend, deswegen fuhr er herum, aktivierte seinen Anzug und packte Loki, um ihn hart an die Wand zu werfen. Von Loki kam kein Widerstand. Im Gegenteil, er rutschte hilflos an der Wand nach unten, war dann wie ein Hund auf den Knien und übergab sich dann sogar. Tony war es plötzlich peinlich seine Überlegenheit auszuspielen, deshalb deaktivierte er wieder den Anzug wieder.  
„Du bist widerlich, Loki. Erzählst Lügen, manipulierst, zerstörst und …“  
„Ist ja wohl nichts Neues, oder?“, keuchte Loki. Ein bisschen Mitleid hatte er mit dem Kerl am Boden, denn Tony erinnerte sich selbst gut an derartige Abstürze.  
„Ich hoffe, du hattest deinen Spaß. Spaß, der eigentlich deinem Bruder zusteht. Jetzt sag mir, wo er ist!“ Lokis Arme knickten weg und fiel einfach auf den Bauch und blieb da liegen. Tony fror inzwischen ziemlich, doch er wollte den Anzug nicht wieder aktivieren, weil Loki so schwächlich wirkte. Was sich selbstverständlich schnell ändern konnte. Aber die Ladezeit des Anzugs war bei inzwischen bei unter 3s, das sollte also kein großes Problem darstellen.  
„Loki!“ Er hockte sich wieder zu ihm. Lokis Augenlider flatterten und er stöhnte nur leise.  
„Wie kann es sein, dass Thor so viel verträgt und du …“  
„Weil ich kein Asgardianer bin …“, murmelte Loki undeutlich.  
„Verstehe. Und sagst du mir auch, weshalb du so etwas tust?“  
„Du hast mich nicht eingeladen. Das hat mich wirklich verletzt.“  
„Was? Nicht dein Ernst.“ Tony war entgeistert. Da war seine Intuition also doch nicht so verkehrt gewesen. Er hätte Loki nur einladen müssen und der Gott des Unheils wäre zufrieden gewesen. Wie absurd.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich das sogar, doch …“  
„Lass mich raten. Die Amerikanische Flagge hat es dir ausgeredet?“  
Tony seufzte leise, packte Loki dann am Oberarm und zog ihn hoch.  
„Komm, es ist kalt hier und du solltest hier nicht herumliegen wie Frostfleisch.“  
„Die Kälte macht mir nichts aus … das billige Bier, welches Strange immer aufgefüllt hat, aber schon.“ Loki machte sich wacklig aus seinem Griff los, torkelte ein paar Schritte nach hinten und lehnte dann an der Mauer. Seine dunklen Haare hingen ihm unordentlich ins Gesicht, welches im schwachen Licht der Waschraumbeleuchtung, die bis nach außen drang, bleich wirkte. Lokis Augen waren halbgeschlossen, schienen aber seltsam zu leuchten. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein kleines, merkwürdiges Lächeln.  
„Ich nehme also an, dir hat MEIN Junggesellenabschied gefallen?“ Tony klang genervt und vorwurfsvoll.  
„Oh ja …“  
„Und was war mit dem Kerl vorhin, den du geküsst hast?“ fragte Tony dunkel, denn eigentlich wollte er fragen, ob Loki seine Aussage über ihn und sich selbst tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte.  
„Ach das … habe mich hinreißen lassen. War aber keine gute Idee gewesen, denn er wurde aufdringlich und hat mich bis in die Waschräume verfolgt. Ehe ich ihn … getötet hätte, dachte ich, ich verdrücke mich besser, um deinen großen Tag nicht zu versauen …“ Tony rollte die Augen und sagte dann verstimmt.  
„Dann sollte ich mich wohl auch noch bedanken.“  
„Sieht ganz so aus.“   
Loki schloss kurz die Augen und Tony starrte ihn einfach nur an. Er war ein Gott, erschreckend und anziehend auf gleiche Weise. Er war wunderschön und Tony hatte einen Heidenrespekt vor diesem Kerl, so zerbrechlich und liebebedürftig er auch gerade wirkte.  
„Dann danke fürs Nicht Töten. Du steigerst dich, Loki. Wenn du brav bleibst, könnte ich dich nächstens Jahr als Praktikant aufnehmen.“ Loki lachte und schwankte dabei so bedrohlich, dass Tony reflexartig näher trat und ihn an den Schultern packte, um in wieder an die Wand zu drücken.  
„Ich werde sicher nicht dein … Stiefellecker sein, Stark …“  
„Na, das klingt doch schon eher nach dir. Willkommen zurück, Loki! Und jetzt sagst du mir, was mit Thor ist.“  
„Ach, mein Bruder liegt gut verschnürt in deinem Materiallager. Keine Sorge, ich habe ihm nichts getan. Er hat allerdings getobt, als ich seine Fesselung mit dem Zünder einer kleinen A-Bombe verknüpft habe. Und soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten …?“ grinste Loki nun anzüglich.  
„Noch eins?“  
„Er sagte, dass er dir heute zeigen will, wo die Asgardianische Messlatte der Trinkfreudigkeit endet. Deswegen hat er mich um magische Hilfe gebeten, dieser Heuchler. Jedoch ich habe ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Er war wenig amüsiert … und du wirst wohl noch eine Feier machen müssen, um meinen Bruder wieder zu versöhnen. Er hat irgendwas von vollbusigen Weibern gesagt, auf die er sich sehr freut. Freute.“ Leise seufzte Tony und schloss kurz resigniert die Augen. Wie es aussah, war ja bisher kein ernsthafter Schaden entstanden. Er sollte jetzt dem Cap Bescheid sagen und dann nach dem armen Thor sehen. Doch vorher musste er die Gelegenheit nutzen, um zu erfahren, ob Loki ihn verascht hatte.  
„Und was du mir über dich und mich erzählt hast …“, begann er mit rauer Stimme, die leicht bebte. Immerhin war es arschkalt und ein guter Grund bis ins Hirn zu erzittern. Loki, der schon ein wenig besser aussah, betrachtete ihn neugierig mit leicht angehobenen Augenbrauen. Tony hatte gehofft, dass er den Spielball aufnahm und damit spielte wie ein Hund, doch Loki sagte nichts und ließ ihn unangenehm zappeln.  
„War das wahr?“ knurrte Tony nun ungeduldig. Loki lächelte. Und war dabei so schön, dass Tony Herz unwillkürlich zu galoppieren begann. Pepper, dachte er angestrengt. Ich heirate in zwei Tagen Pepper. Pepper. Wenn Loki ihm jetzt mit einer ausweichenden Gegenfrage antwortete, würde es einen katastrophalen Hinterhofkrieg geben, so viel war sicher. Tony war total angespannt, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und Furcht und Erregung fluteten unkontrolliert sein Blut. Niemand wusste, dass er mit Loki hier war. Der Gott könnte ihn einfach so töten, auch wenn das sicher nicht kampflos geschehen würde. Aber Loki sagte nur:  
„Ja.“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn und rasendem Puls betrachtete Tony ihn.  
„Ja? Einfach nur ja?“  
„Willst du die längere Erklärung, die eine gewisse Familienproblematik, Selbsthass und eine Millionen andere Probleme enthält oder die einfache Antwort?“  
„Aber ich werde Pepper heiraten.“  
„Und? Ich habe dir lediglich gesagt, dass ich an dir interessiert bin. Ich habe dir keinen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Noch nicht.“ Loki erholte sich erstaunlich schnell von seinem Absturz und sah schon viel besser aus. Vor allem mit diesem zwielichtigen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Noch nicht? Hallo? Ich bin es. Iron Man!“ sagte Tony mit überschlagender Stimme. Loki lachte leise und selbstgefällig, wie er mitunter war. Dann strich er sich mit beiden Händen die Haare nach hinten und Tony sah ihm dabei vollkommen durcheinander zu. Warum ging er nicht einfach? Dieses Gespräch war absurd und beängstigend. Allerdings, hatte nicht alles, was an so einem Junggesellenabschied geschah den Status, dass es nie geschehen war? Loki stand auf ihn? Das war mehr als bizarr und doch musste Tony zugeben, dass es da immer etwas gegeben hat, was er verspürt hatte, wenn sie sich getroffen hatten. Ob im Guten oder im Bösen, das war daran das Seltsame.

 

„Ich weiß, wer du bist und ich weiß, wer du gern sein willst, Tony Stark. Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin und willst es auch nicht wissen. Oder etwa doch …?“ Loki bewegte sich nicht, sah ihn nur mit einem anmutigen Schmunzeln geduldig an und Tony kam nicht umhin das Gefühl zu bekommen, er wäre ein exotisches Tier im Zoo und Loki ein Besucher, der ihn gerade fasziniert betrachtete.  
„Du … bist ein Alienterrorist, nicht mal ein Mensch und …“  
„Und doch kann ich dich küssen und ich habe alles, was ihr Primitivlinge auch habt. Und ich kann sogar noch mehr.“ Tony schluckte verlegen, denn in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich unwillkürlich die Bilder. Loki und er, nackt, eng ineinander verschlungen wie Brezel.  
„Das … wäre inakzeptabel … denn ich … ich heirate und ich … hasse dich!“  
„Keine Sorge, ich hasse mich selbst viel mehr“, erwiderte Loki vergnügt. Tony kratzte sich am Hals. Seine Hände waren eiskalt, doch er merkte nicht mehr, wie sehr er fror und zitterte. Wie hypnotisiert sah der dem schönen Kerl ins Gesicht. Was wurde das hier gerade? Versuchte sich Loki über eine Hintertür einzuschleichen? Was hatte er vor?  
„Das heißt, du würdest mit mir schlafen wollen?“ fragte Tony ihn ganz direkt und es kostete ihn eine Menge Überwindung seinem Blick standzuhalten.  
„Oder du mit mir …“, gab der Gott schelmisch grinsend zurück. Blut stieg in Tonys Wangen. Wenn das hier ein fieser Junggesellenabschiedsscherz sein sollte, dann war er nicht lustig. Wer war dafür verantwortlich? Steve wohl eher nicht. Machten Thor und Loki etwa gemeinsame Sache? Oder war das gar Stranges‘ skurriler Einfall? Diesen Typen kannte er noch nicht lang genug. Aber Strange hatte große Macht, das war klar. Und … Tony war so tief in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Loki näher gekommen war. Dessen Hand legte sich plötzlich um sein Kinn und eher er es verhindern konnte, lagen Lokis Lippen auf seinen. Sie waren erstaunlich warm. Warm und sanft. Lokis Haare kitzelten ein wenig sein Gesicht. Unwillkürlich hatte Tony die Augen geschlossen, denn das, was er gerade fühlte, war unglaublich. Die Berührung des Gottes war fordernd und zärtlich zur selben Zeit. Es war ungelogen eine göttliche Berührung, der Tony nicht entkommen konnte. Und auch nicht wollte, wie er beschämt feststellen musste. Denn als sich Loki von ihm lösen wollte, war er es, der ihn an den Hüften packte und wieder näher zog.  
„Mach weiter!“, flüsterte er heiser. Lokis Gesicht war ganz nah und doch merkte er dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht kaum. War es vielleicht eine dieser nervigen Projektionen seiner selbst? Wie auch immer, Lokis Küsse waren der göttliche Wahnsinn. Wieder berührte er seine Lippen. Noch sanfter diesmal und doch viel intensiver. Niemals zuvor hatte Tony einen derart eindrucksvollen Kuss bekommen. Sein Körper stand unter Strom und er hatte das Gefühl wie bei einer Achterbahn kurz, bevor man ins Tal stürzte. Zerstreut merkte er, dass zu schneien begonnen hatte. Kalte, nasse Flocken berührten sein Gesicht, während Lokis Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang.  
„Oh Gott …“, stöhnte er vollkommen fassungslos, als Loki ihn mit seinen beiden Händen fest an sich heranzog. Tonys Blut kochte, sein Gesicht war heiß und sein Penis hart geworden. Mit letzter Kraft aktivierte er seine Vernunft und machte sich unwillig los. Loki betrachtete ihn mit ernstem Gesicht.

 

„Glaubst du mir jetzt?“  
„Nein, keineswegs. Ich verstehe nichts davon, Loki. Wenn …“ Im selben Moment vibrierte sein Telefon. Es war der Cap und er bedeutete Loki still zu sein, als er abnahm.  
„Hey, Cap. Ja, ich habe ihn gefunden. Alles gut, ihm war nur … übel. Aber ich bringe ihn besser nach Hause. Wartet nicht auf mich …“ Während Tony das sagte, verweilten seine Augen in Lokis Gesicht. Dessen Lächeln war immer breiter geworden. Kaum hatte Tony aufgelegt, sagte er:  
„Ich wusste, dass du clever bist und dir eine Nacht mit mir nicht entgegen lässt.“  
„Sei nicht so eingebildet. So ist es nicht, Loki. Ich will nur, dass du mich zu Thor bringst, damit wir sehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Außerdem …“  
„Du hast mich nicht an den Cap verraten, weshalb?“  
„Grinse nicht so überheblich, auch wenn dir das steht.“  
„Mir steht alles, Tony.“  
„Wie auch immer, bring mich zu deinem Bruder, hopp!“ befahl Tony geschmeidig, denn so entkam er wenigstens dem verfluchten Zauber, der sich über sie beide gelegt hatte. Loki wusste, dass er schön und anziehend war, doch meistens zerstörte er alles durch seine boshafte Art. Doch Tony hatte ihn von Anfang an durschaut. Loki wollte nur ernst genommen werden, als das was er war. Als ein zwielichtige Kreatur mit sehr viel Macht und Potenzial in jede Richtung. Faszinierend und hochgefährlich.

Keine paar Augenblinzler später standen die beiden in einem von Starks Materiallagern. Auch da war es kalt und noch dazu war Thors Platz, an dem er sein sollte, leer. An der Stelle lag ein Zettel:  
„Habe beim Ausbruch leider mein Handy zerstört. Suche euch und folge der Spur des Busses, bzw. der meines Bruders. Den Sprengstoff habe ich unschädlich gemacht. Bis bald – euer Thor. Ihr wisst schon, der stärkste und schönste Avenger.“  
Loki kicherte los.  
„Huh, da hatten wir ja Glück, dass er uns nicht aufgestöbert hat, als wir uns geküsst haben. Du musst wissen, dass Thor meiner magischen Spur folgen kann. Sobald ich Magie benutze, kann er mich orten. Deshalb wird es nicht so lange dauern, bis er hierher zurückkehrt. Hast du einen Ort, wo wir von hier aus auf diese primitive Weise zu Fuß hinlaufen können?“ fragte Loki gutgelaunt. Tony starrte ihn mit offenem Mund ab. Offensichtlich ging Loki weiterhin ernsthaft davon aus, sie würden die restliche Nacht zusammen verbringen. Tony war schon längst nicht mehr betrunken und Loki auch nicht, seiner göttlichen Konstitution sei Dank.  
„Du hast es dir anders überlegt …“, sagte Loki nun und klang absurd enttäuscht. Sein Gesicht offenbarte eine schmerzhafte Melancholie, die ihn nur noch anziehender machte.  
„Ich … habe mir gar nichts überlegt“, flüsterte Tony fassungslos.  
„Wir haben uns geküsst und das war Antwort genug, wie ich finde. In der Einfachheit liegt die Lösung, Mister Stark!“ Bestürzt blinzelte er Loki an, denn er hatte Recht.   
„Du … scherzt …“  
„Das tue ich immer, Tony. Ebenso wie du. Also … Ideen?“  
„Um … zwei Ecken gibt es ein kleines, nettes … Hotel aber ich …“ Tonys Stimme zitterte heftig, vor Kälte aber auch vor Schreck, denn er hatte ausgesprochen, was er in diesem Moment wirklich wollte.  
Loki grinste breit.  
„Dann los!“ Er griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit.  
Pepper. Pepper! Hilfe!


	3. Chapter 3

„Ist doch nur Sex, oder …?“, keuchte Tony haltlos zwischen den Küssen.  
Er hatte seine Hände in Lokis Haaren, die erstaunlich weich waren und dessen Hände fest auf seinem Hinterteil.

 

In das Hotel einzuchecken, war kein Problem gewesen und Loki hatte sich sogar ganz manierlich benommen und auf die Frage der netten Dame an der Rezeption gesagt:  
„Nein, es war wäre nicht nur für eine Nacht, doch sie würden lieber Nacht für Nacht bezahlen und ein Jemand würde später hoffentlich noch ihr Gepäck bringen, welches am Flughafen verloren gegangen wäre.“ Tony hatte erstaunt über diese geschmeidigen Lügen die Augenbrauen gehoben aber geschwiegen und artig genickt.   
„Natürlich. Nur Sex …“, flüsterte Loki rau in sein Ohr und saugte sein Ohrläppchen in seinen weichen Mund. Kaum hatten sie das hübsche und wirklich gemütliche, wenn auch altbacken eingerichtete Zimmer betreten, hatte ihn Loki unmissverständlich aufs große Bett gedrückt und lag nun auf ihm drauf. Dabei war er weder viel schwerer als ein Mensch, noch etwa schwerelos. Diese falsche Normalität verwirrte Tony aber nur noch mehr.  
Mehrmals hatte er versucht den Faden der Vernunft wiederzufinden, doch sobald ihn Loki in seinen Händen hielt, war das ein zweckloses Unterfangen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er das hier mit diesem verrückten Gott tat, doch es war unheimlich gut. Sein Atem ging viel zu schnell und ihm war leicht schwindlig. Er fühlte sich lächerlich beschwipst und wusste doch, dass er, als sie hier ankamen, wieder fast nüchtern war. Woran einmal die eisige Kälte schuld hatte, aber auch diese groteske Situation mit Loki. Ein Gott wollte ihn? Darüber konnte man schon mal eben kurz den Verstand verlieren, auch wenn er als Iron Man natürlich locker gegen halten könnte.   
Aber das hier … diese heiße Fummelei hatte nichts mit Gott und Iron Man zu tun. Das hier fand nur zwischen zwei Männern statt, die sich offenbar mehr zu sagen hatten, als ihnen bis dahin bewusst geworden war.  
Tony öffnete seine Augen ein Spalt weit, als Loki nach unten rutschte und sein Hemd dabei aufknöpfte. Loki wirkte entrückt aber ganz und gar nicht spöttisch. Er sah eher aus, als wenn er jede Geste, jede Berührung und jeden Kuss ernst meinte. Jetzt hielt er inne und sah nach oben. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Tony nahm es für kritische Momente die Luft zum Atmen. Konnte das sein? War es wahr, dass sie ineinander verliebt waren, obwohl sie unterschiedlicher hätten nicht sein können.  
Wie war das passiert? Vor allem, wann? Und wie passte Pepper ins Bild?  
Das war doch alles nicht real, dachte Tony hilflos und sank wieder nach hinten. Er würde einen Gott selbstverständlich tun lassen, was der begehrte, auch wenn es ganz klar eine Ausrede war, denn diese Lippen bescherten ihm nun heiß-kalte Schauer, die durch seinen Körper zuckten wie Stromstöße eklatanten Ausmaßes. Als Loki seine Hose nach unten schob und ohne Ankündigung seinen Mund über seine Männlichkeit senkte, stöhnte Tony sehnsüchtig auf. Er hob ihm unwillkürlich sein Becken entgegen und bedeckte mit den Händen sein Gesicht. So erschüttert er über sich selbst war, so gierig war er nach mehr.   
Wenig später riss er sich fast sein Hemd ganz runter, strampelte sich dann hektisch aus seiner Hose, während Loki eher gemächlich sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Tony war ungeduldig und da er hinter Loki kniete, der auf der Bettkante saß, packte er dessen halboffenes Hemd und zog es ungeduldig nach unten. Sofort begann er seinen Nacken zu küssen, legte verlangend seine Hand um Lokis Kehle und schob ihm die andere Hand um die Brust.  
Ihn in den Armen zu halten, war schlichtweg betörend. Vielleicht wusste er, wie mächtig Loki war, doch in diesem Moment war es überdeutlich zu spüren und gleichzeitig wirkte er fügsam und verletzlich wie eine Frau. Loki hatte seinen Kopf vertrauensvoll nach hinten gelegt, hatte seine Augen geschlossen und seinen Mund ein wenig offen, als Tony ihm wie berauscht die Haut küsste und mit kleinen Bissen bedeckte.  
„Du … machst mich verrückt …“, murmelte er ihm ins Ohr.  
„Ihr Menschen … immer so pathetisch …“, flüsterte Loki leise, während er sich ohne Hast seine Hose aufknöpfte. Tony rieb seine harte Erektion schon längst an seinem Rücken und bekam vor Lust und Erregung kaum richtig Luft. Loki war nicht nur schön anzusehen, er war schön durch und durch. In diesem Moment verstand er, dass Loki wenigstens schurkisch und zwielichtig sein musste, sonst wäre seine Schönheit nicht zu ertragen und er würde alles und jeden in seinem Umfeld mit seiner Ausstrahlung wahnsinnig machen.

 

Loki machte sich behutsam los und zog sich seine Hose ganz aus. Tony kniete wie ein kleiner Junge erwartungsvoll auf dem Bett. Seine Augen waren geweitet, sein Puls jagte, Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, seine Wangen glühten und aus seiner ungeduldig pulsierender Männlichkeit quoll ein klarer Lusttropfen. Loki in seiner Nacktheit zu sehen, beraubte ihn jedes weiteren Wortes. Endlich erschien dieses teuflische Grinsen auf Lokis Gesicht, als er ihn aufs Bett drückte und dann über ihm kniete.  
Tony dachte panisch, dass es nun so weit war. Er würde sterben, denn Loki hatte ihn auf diese beschämende Art entblößt. Er konnte nicht mal nach Hilfe rufen und lag wie gelähmt unter dem schönsten Geschöpf, welches er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Loki würde ihn nun mit Leichtigkeit zerfetzen und er würde eines unwürdigen Todes sterben. Wenn der Gott ihn nicht tötete, dann würde er vermutlich gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn er die medizinischen Parameter seines Körpers richtig interpretierte.  
„Du glaubst, ich scherze … und ich kann es dir noch nicht mal übel nehmen. Und trotzdem liegst du hier. Nackt, begehrend, aufgeregt und furchtsam wie ein Kind. Das ist es, was dich ausmacht, Tony. Du hast dir deine Neugier bewahrt, deinen Wissensdrang, der es dir möglich macht mich verstehen zu wollen. Niemand sonst hat diese Ambition. Das macht dich zu etwas Besonderem.“  
„Loki …“, flüsterte Tony mit versagender Stimme. Sein ernstes Gesicht, seine wehmütigen Augen machten ihn ganz rührselig. Sein Mund kam wieder näher und der folgende Kuss war wie eine Erlösung. Willig ließ sich Tony in seinen Kuss fallen, ließ ihn machen was er wollte. Er war nur in der Lage instinktiv zu reagieren. Sein sonst so wertvoller Verstand hatte sich komplett verabschiedet.  
Als Loki in ihn eindrang, dachte er ein Mal ganz kurz darüber nach, wie er das Pepper beibringen sollte. Der Gedanke war erst lustig, dann schmerzhaft und dann stöhnte Tony nur noch lustvoll. Wie von Sinnen schnappte er nur nach Luft, schrie leise seine Lust an Lokis Hals und wünschte sich, dass dieser verrückte Moment niemals enden würde, denn er war durch und durch göttlich.  
Auch Loki keuchte leise, während er sich in ihm bewegte. Tony hätte nicht mit dieser Feinfühligkeit und dieser Sanftheit gerechnet und auch nicht damit, dass Loki selbst so sehr in dem gefangen war, was sie taten. Als er ihn einmal aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern beobachtete, sah er sein erregtes Gesicht, spürte sein Atem auf der Haut, welcher ihn paradoxerweise kühlte und konnte das Beben seines Körpers wahrnehmen. Dann und ganz plötzlich fiel Tony kopfüber. Es kam so heftig, dass er erschrocken aufschrie und seine Arme so fest um Lokis Hüften presste, dass der sich nicht mehr bewegt.  
„Oh Gott … oh … mein Gott …“, keuchte er unartikuliert. Für Sekunden hatte er das Gefühl er würde explodieren. Sein Orgasmus kam einem Schock gleich, weil er viel heftiger war, als er ihn kannte. Noch Momente danach waren seine Arme ganz verkrampft. Als er sie löste, grinste Loki ihn an.  
„Dabei hatte ich eigentlich gerade erst angefangen“, murmelte er amüsiert und strich Tony seine feuchten Haare aus der Stirn. Tony war viel zu bestürzt, um antworten zu können.   
„Dreh dich um!“, forderte Loki nun dunkel und was tat er? Er beeilte sich gehorsam zu tun, was der Gott verlangte. Kaum kniete er, drang Loki wieder in ihn ein. Diese Stellung bescherte Tony dann gleich noch mal eine ganz neue Bedeutung von Lustschmerz. Haltlos stöhnte er bei jedem Stoß in die Matratze. Sein Körper erzitterte unter Lokis Macht und sein Verstand hatte sich im Angesicht dieser gnadenlosen Verzückung in irgendwelche urzeitlichen Gefilde zurückgezogen.   
War er der erste Mensch, der von einem Gott penetriert wurde, fragte er sich zerstreut, als Loki schneller und tiefer keuchte. Tony fühlte, wie eisig kalt es in ihm wurde und das verwunderte und erregte ihn wieder so, dass sich sein Innerstes nun automatisch schockiert um Lokis wundervolle Männlichkeit zusammenzog. Als Loki sich aus ihm zurückzog wimmert Tony. Nicht aus Schmerz, sondern weil er augenblicklich das abstruse Gefühl hatte, etwas verloren zu haben, was ihm gehörte.  
Erschöpft fiel er einfach nach vorn auf seinen Bauch und Loki legte sich auf ihn.  
„Und? Wie war der „nur Sex“ gewesen?“ fragte er vergnügt in sein Ohr.  
„Göttlich!“, murmelte Tony, jäh todmüde. Dann schlief er ein und merkte nur noch wie Loki ein bisschen von ihm runter rutschte und eine Decke über ihn legte, während er sich wieder an ihn herankuschelte und sogar eine Hand liebevoll in seinen Nacken legte.  
Loki und er. Unfassbar, waren Tonys letzte Gedanken.

 

Wie spät es war, wusste er nicht, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.  
„LOKI!“ brüllte Thor aggressiv und stampfte ins Zimmer. Tony fuhr hoch und saß verdattert in einem Bett und musste erst einmal herausfinden, was geschehen war.  
„Loki?“ fragten Bruce und Steve Rogers fast synchron, die hinter Thor ins Zimmer kamen. Dahinter standen Clint Barton, der wieder griesgrämig drein blickte und Doctor Strange, der dünkelhaft griente aber gönnerhaft schwieg.  
„Loki?“ sagte nun auch Tony mechanisch und sah sich um. Loki war nicht hier, was bedeutet, dass es vielleicht doch nur ein Traum gewesen war. Ein Traum, verursacht von Puderzucker. Thor sah sich wild um, während Steve ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah.  
„Wo zum Teufel warst du? Wir haben dich überall gesucht!“, sagte Rogers dann auch schon.  
„Und ihr habt mich gefunden. Ich hatte wohl zu viel Schampus und … habe Thor nach Hause gebracht?“ Banner kicherte merkwürdig.  
„War das jetzt eine Frage, Tony? Denn du hast Thor nicht nach Hause gebracht. Unser Thor war fast die halbe Nacht an einen atomaren Sprengkörper gefesselt, bis es ihm gelang sich zu befreien. Und jetzt rate mal, wer schuld daran hatte?“  
„LOKI!“ brüllte Thor wutentbrannt die Antwort.  
„Du hast also Loki … wohin gebracht? Wenn ich fragen darf?“ fragte Strange nun nüchtern nach. Tony wurde knallrot. Hierher, lag ihm auf der Zunge und sein Mund war ganz trocken.  
„Äh, ich kann mich nicht mehr so gut erinnern. Vielleicht war es eine U-Bahn-Station?“  
„Und wie kommst du dann hierher?“  
„Mit dem Taxi?“  
„Und wieder eine Frage …“, stöhnte Steve genervt und rieb um Contenance bemüht, an seiner Nasenwurzel herum.  
Tony sah unauffällig unter die Decke. Er war nackt und wo er seinen Körper jetzt so betrachtete, sah er durchaus etwas geschändet aus. Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, dass der Sex so heftig war. Aber er hatte ein paar oberflächliche Schrammen, Prellungen und blaue Flecke. Und sein Hintereingang brannte wie Feuer. Panisch raffte er die Decke hoch und fauchte:  
„Kann ich mich wenigstens erst einmal anziehen, bevor ich mich verteidigen muss?“ Ein paar seiner Freunde räusperten sich immerhin betreten, andere nicht. Thor starrte ihn finster an und meinte:  
„Nein. Wo ist mein Bruder? Ich kann ihn spüren.“  
„Das ist doch … lächerlich ….“ Tony versuchte verächtlich zu lachen, doch keiner tat ihm den Gefallen und lachte mit.  
„Das würdest du nicht behaupten, wenn du ihn kennst, Stark!“ knurrte Thor uncharmant.  
„Oh, glaub mir, ich habe ….“ Ihn letzte Nacht kennengelernt, hätte er fast gesagt, biss sich aber noch schnell auf die Zunge.  
„Ich habe eine Ahnung … darf ich jetzt?“ Steve tat ihm immerhin den Gefallen und schob Banner, Clint und Strange nach draußen. Thor blieb stur stehen und sagte:  
„Nein. Erst will ich wissen, wo dieser Mistkerl ist. Er hat in Kauf genommen, nicht nur mich zu verletzen, sondern die ganze Stadt dem Erdboden gleichzumachen, wenn ich mich bei meiner Befreiung zu dämlich angestellt hätte. Zum Glück, bin ich cleverer, als alle denken, ha!“

 

„Bist du nicht. Der Sprengkopf war nicht mal scharf!“ Loki kam lässig aus dem Bad. Um die Hüften hatte er nur ein hoteleigenes, blütenweißes Handtuch und mit einem anderen Handtuch rubbelte er sich gerade seine nassen Haare trocken.  
„Was zum …“ Thor starrte seinen Bruder fassungslos an. Als er verstand, glotzte er Tony ebenso verstört an, dann lachte er dröhnend und leider so laut, dass Rogers panisch die Tür wieder aufriss. Jetzt glotzten alle von Loki zu Tony. Loki lächelte höflich, doch in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk.  
„Hm?“ fragte Loki dann noch unschuldig, während Tony mit rotem Kopf auf seine Hände starrte und verzweifelt nach den passenden Worten suchte.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder? Tony?“ Steve klang so vorwurfsvoll, dass es schon fast wieder lustig war. Unwillkürlich musste Tony kichern. Ja, es war lustig gewesen, aber auch heiß und unfassbar gut gewesen. Er bereute es gerade nicht und deshalb sagte er frech:  
„Wann bekommt man denn sonst schon mal die Gelegenheit sich von einem Gott ficken zu lassen. Also ich bitte euch … Leute! Gönnt mir doch mal was!“ Dabei begegnete er Lokis Blick, der wohlwollend und erheitert war. In Tony zog es so nachdrücklich warm und sehnsuchtsvoll, dass er lieber wieder verlegen die Augen senkte.  
Thor lachte wieder schallend und selbst Clint und Banner hatten eingestimmt. Es war einfach zu verrückt. Nur Steve sah ziemlich empört aus und Thor erinnerte sich scheinbar an seine Rachegefühle, denn er packte Loki plötzlich hart am Arm:  
„Au, lass los, du Grobian!“ fauchte Loki ihn an. Tony wollte aus dem Bett springen, um ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen, besann sich dann aber im letzten Moment. Zwischen zwei Götter zu geraten und dabei nackt zu sein, war wirklich gerade keine Alternative. Erst recht nicht mit Publikum.  
„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Loki!“  
„Lass ihn, Thor. Es war ein Scherz und eigentlich war es sogar meine Schuld.“  
„Was sagst du da? Ein Scherz, dass ich knapp am Tod vorbei geschrammt bin und New York …“  
„Sie war nicht mal scharf, du Idiot“, knurrte sein Bruder ihn an und riss sich unwirsch los.  
„Ich hätte Loki auch einladen sollen. Er war gekränkt und … nun ja, er ist nun mal der Gott des Schabernacks“, sagte Tony fest.  
„Schabernack? So nennt man das also …“, sagte Stephen Strange furztrocken und Clint wieherte ganz unerwartet los. Jeder, außer Loki zuckte zusammen.  
„Meine Güte, ja … wir hatten Sex und es war fantastisch und jetzt verzieht euch, ich will mich anziehen!“ brüllte Tony Stark nun genervt und endlich verließ die Gruppe, diesmal inklusive Thor den Raum. 

 

Nur Loki blieb. Kaum waren sie weg, beförderte er Tony wieder auf den Rücken und sah ihn zärtlich an. Ab und an tropfte Wasser aus seinen Haaren auf Tonys Haut, der schon wieder in der Tiefe von Lokis Augen gefangen war.  
„Interessant, dass du es nicht abstreitest, Tony. Vielleicht solltest du da ein wenig intensiver drüber nachdenken, warum das so ist.“  
„War das einer deiner grausamen Späße, Loki?“  
„Hat es sich für dich so angefühlt?“ fragte Loki ernst nach. Gott, er war so schön, dass Tonys Herz weh tat, als er ihn so ansah. Als Lokis Lippen seine berührten, seufzte er vor Rührung. Nein, es hatte sich keineswegs wie ein Scherz angefühlt. Ganz im Gegenteil: tödlicher als ihr Kampf.  
„Nein. Aber ich heirate in zwei Tagen und damit wird es keine Fortsetzung geben, so wundervoll es auch war …“ Es fiel ihm schwer das zu sagen und er sah in Lokis Gesicht einen furchterregenden Unwillen, der ihn tief erschreckte. Doch Loki widersprach ihm nicht, nickte nur schwach und küsste ihn dann wieder. Bis es an der Tür klopfte und Thor schrie:  
„Beeile dich Loki! Deine Tracht Prügel wartet. Lässt du mich warten, wird es nur noch schlimmer!“  
Schon war Loki angezogen und sah aus, wie Tony ihn kannte. Seine Ausstrahlung war die eines Gottes. Seine Schönheit verdeckte im ersten Moment seine charakterlichen Defizite, verbarg aber auch die tiefen Gefühle, zu denen er vielleicht sogar fähig war. Er schenkte Tony ein sanftes Lächeln und sagte nichts, wofür Tony ihm mehr als dankbar war. In Gedanken hörte er die Traurige Melodie von dem Lied „The Cold“*. Das hier war ein Abschied für immer und dabei hatte er nur so einen winzigen aber wunderbaren Bruchteil von ihm zu sehen bekommen, dass sein Herz brach. Mit hocherhobenem Haupt verließ Loki den Raum und schloss leise die Tür von außen.  
„Loki …“, flüsterte Tony und war sich sicher, dass er ihn nie wieder auf diese angenehme Weise treffen würde.

\------------------------------------

 

* Exitmusic


	4. Chapter 4

Später am Tag fing ihn Thor ab, als er gerade aus seinem Haus kam. Pepper war in die hitzige Endphase der Hochzeitsvorbereitung vertieft und hatte ihn quasi vor die Tür gesetzt.  
„Thor, ist was passiert?“ fragte Tony sofort besorgt und schämte sich dafür, dass sein erster Gedanke Loki und seiner Unversehrtheit galt.  
„Nein. Ich wollte mich nur noch mal ausführlich für meinen idiotischen Bruder entschuldigen. Er hätte dich nicht so narren sollen.“  
„Nein, Thor. Es tut mir leid, dass du den Abend verpasst hast. Aber weißt du was? Wir wiederholen ihn einfach jeden Monat und … weißt du, Loki ist nicht so, wie du denkst, mein Freund!“ Thor hob die Brauen, dann fielen sie tief nach unten.  
„Was … glaubst du denn, dass ich denke wie Loki ist?“  
„Na, er ist nicht so besonders trinkfest“, sagte Tony lahm, wollte aber eigentlich etwas anderes sagen. Thor grinste breit.  
„Nein, war er nie. Was das angeht, war er schon immer ein Verlierer. Doch es könnte an seinem Wesen liegen. Ich habe gehört, dass Frostriesen niemals Rauschmittel konsumieren. Wie auch? Warst du mal in Jötunheim? Da gibt es nichts außer Eis. Es ist nur kalt, einsam, dunkel … brrrrr. Ist eher so die Suizidhölle.“ Tony lächelte höflich.  
„Wie auch immer. Ich bin nicht nachtragend und letztlich … hat mich Loki wirklich überrascht.“  
„Inwiefern?“ Thor lief wie ein Hund neben ihm her.  
„Loki mag eine rachsüchtige, boshafte und selbstgerechte Kreatur sein, aber ebenso ist er sensibel, einfühlsam und hingebungsvoll, wenn man es ihm zugesteht. Vielleicht ist bei ihm noch nicht alles verloren und er braucht nur den richtigen Anreiz …“  
„Wenn du das sagst …“ Der blonde Mann klang irgendwie verunsichert und blieb hinter Tony zurück, der in eines seiner Luxusautos stieg, um letzte Besorgungen für die Hochzeit zu machen.   
„Das bleibt alles unter uns, Blondie!“ rief Tony ihm aus dem offenen Autofenster zu. Er war sich sicher, dass keiner seiner Freunde gegenüber Pepper jemals diesen Fehltritt erwähnen würden. Die einzige Sorge, war Loki. Andererseits, welches Interesse sollte der Gott daran haben ihn und Pepper auseinander zu bringen? Für Loki war es irgendwie ein ernstgemeinter und verdrehter Scherz und nicht mehr gewesen. Hoffentlich. Oder doch nicht?  
„Natürlich! Wir sehen uns morgen!“  
„Tun wir und Thor? Schick anziehen, heißt einen Anzug, Fliege und ein Hemd. Frage am besten Steve, der kennt sich mit so etwas gut aus.“ Der Asgardianer hob grüßend die Hand und sah ihm nach, bis er weg war. Nach ein paar Momenten Warten, ob Stark zurück kommen würde, verwandelte sich Loki in seine eigene Gestalt zurück. Er lächelte, aber es war kein hinterhältiges Lächeln, eher ein nachdenkliches.

 

Tony gönnte sich einige Stunden in einem Spa, um sich zu sammeln, um sich auf seine Hochzeit einzustimmen und natürlich um Loki und diese „Sache“ zu vergessen. Er ließ sich Masken auftragen, witzelte mit den Damen über seine Schrammen, die natürlich von einem heldenhaften Kampf mit einem dreiköpfigen Ungeheuer stammten, bekam Pedi- und Maniküre, saunierte, schwamm ein paar Runden und erhielt zum Schluss noch eine frische Frisur, inklusive scharfer Bartrasur.   
Er wollte sich verzweifelt besser fühlen und tat alles dafür. Im Endeffekt fühlte er sich schlimmer, als zu dem Zeitpunkt als er das Luxus-Spa betreten hatte. Vermutlich lag es an seinem schlechten Gewissen allen gegenüber. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich setzte, erinnerte es ihn an Loki und das, was sie getan hatten. Aber auch wenn sein Hintern nicht zog, dachte er an Loki. Umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso weniger war er sich sicher, ob das alles real gewesen war. Aber Lokis Berührungen waren so exklusiv gewesen, wie er sich nicht mal in seinen bizarrsten Träumen ausdenken konnte. Es musste echt gewesen sein und Thor hatte getobt, denn er war doch der Einzige, der die Wahrheit erkennen konnte, oder?

 

Am frühen Abend war Tony in einer edlen Bar mit dem Captain verabredet, um noch ein letztes Mal die wichtigsten Schritte durchzugehen. Steve Rogers war sein Trauzeuge und wollte alles perfekt machen. Tony verstand den Wunsch seines Freundes, doch war es ihm bei Weitem nicht so wichtig wie Pepper oder Steve.   
„Hey, Kumpel!“, sagte er großspurig zu Steve, der schon an der Bar saß. Er trug Jeans und ein Hemd, welches er an den Ärmeln aufgekrempelt hatte. Einen Moment sah Tony auf die kräftigen Unterarme seines Freundes und stellte fest, dass Rogers trotz seiner Kleidung noch immer nicht in ihre Zeit zu passen schien. Während Loki viel eher zu dieser verrückt gewordenen Menschheit zu passen schien.  
„Tony, du siehst … gut aus und stinkst wie ein Parfum-Geschäft!“ Sie lachten beide eher bemüht und Tony bestellte erst einmal einen doppelten Scotch. Den kippte er runter und sagte dann:  
„Na, hattest du schlechte Träume?“ Er grinste Steve nun breit an, der offenbar nicht verstand auf was er hinauswollte und nur die Stirn runzelte.   
„Weil … ich dein Trauzeuge sein soll? Nein, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe den Ablauf Sekunde für Sekunde im Kopf und … warum rollst du deine Augen?“  
„Weil ich eher auf Loki und mich angespielt habe.“  
„Verstehe ich nicht.“  
„Merke ich. Wie ich sehe, seid ihr alle darauf rein gefallen und nichts anderes war der Sinn dahinter.“ Schweigend sah Steve ihn an und nippte an seinem Ginger Ale.  
„Willst du jetzt etwa so tun, als wäre das nie geschehen? Okay, war dein Junggesellenabschied ich habe von diesem Unsinn gehört, was man da macht. Reden wir nicht mehr drüber und du solltest hoffen, dass Loki es auf sich beruhen lässt und …“ Tony unterbrach ihn frech, indem er laut lachte.  
„Ach komm schon. Natascha hat mich netterweise gewarnt. Ihr wolltet mir einen Transvestiten unterjubeln und euch dann kringlig lachen, wenn ich es herausfinde. Sie hat es mir verraten und ich dachte, hey … ich bin doch clever und führe euch mal so richtig vor. Ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen sollen, als der nackte Loki aus dem Bad kam.“ Es war eine pure Lüge und Tony ging davon aus, dass Steve dieses Gespräch sowieso niemanden gegenüber erwähnen würde, erst recht nicht Natascha Romanoff gegenüber.  
„Zum Glück nicht ganz nackt …“, erwiderte sein Freund dumpf und Tony antwortete in Gedanken: Du hast doch keine Ahnung!  
„Das ist nicht der Punkt, Steve. Der Punkt ist, ich habe euch hochgenommen und ihr scheint es bis heute nicht zu kapieren, was mich ein wenig enttäuscht, muss ich gestehen.“  
„Das heißt, du hast Loki zu einem abgekarteten Spiel überredet? Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du hasst ihn!“ Tony seufzte theatralisch, denn sein Freund hatte recht. Es klang wirklich nicht allzu glaubwürdig.  
„Es ist die Wahrheit, Cap und es frustriert mich, dass ich scheinbar meine brillanten Scherze erklären muss. Hast du gesehen, was wir getan haben? Nein. Du hast mich und ihn halbnackt gesehen, nicht mehr. Alles andere hat nur in eurer Fantasie stattgefunden und ja, es war von mir beabsichtigt. Ich weiß, schwer zu glauben, aber ihr ward so herrlich schockiert und Thor war heute Morgen sogar noch mal bei mir, um sich für seinen dämlichen Bruder zu entschuldigen!“ sagte er triumphierend und lachte dann vergnügt.  
„War er das?“ Rogers sah ihn seltsam an und sagte nach einer ganzen Weile:  
„Thor war heute Morgen bei mir, weil ich eine kleine Panikattacke hatte. Er hat mich ein wenig aufgepäppelt und ich gebe zu, es war peinlich, doch er hat in etwa drei Stunden auf mich eingeredet, dass ich das alles richtig machen werde. Er kann nicht bei dir gewesen sein, Tony.“ Tony erstarrte und vermied es notdürftig scharf die Luft einzusaugen. Wie es aussah, hatte er heute Morgen also wieder eines dieser verrückten Gespräche mit Loki gehabt, der sich so gern für jemand anderen ausgab. Fuck, dachte er nur und versuchte verärgert zu sein. Leider stahl sich unwillkürlich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
„Dann war Thor eben danach bei mir. Gut, es hat keinen Sinn. Ich sehe es ein, mein Scherz, der mir an diesem Abend übrigens durchaus zustand – ist nach hinten losgegangen. Lassen wir es! Prost!“ Tony hatte sich einen weiteren Whiskey kommen lassen. Ihm war zwar jetzt schon schwindlig und er fühlte sich unwohl, was bei dieser Art Gespräch ja nun aber auch kein Wunder war.   
„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum Loki ausgerechnet dir einen Gefallen tun sollte“, sagte Steve nachdenklich und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Tony stürzte sein Glas hinunter, knallte es auf den Tresen und sagte aufgebracht:  
„Kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig bist, Steve!?“ Rogers riss die Augen auf und wurde in diesem schlechten Licht der Bar vermutlich sogar rot, dann runzelte er seine Augenbrauen zu einem V.   
„Du spinnst, Tony. Aber Loki ist … gefährlich und man macht weder Scherze über ihn, noch mit ihm.“  
„Meine Güte, ihr habt doch nur eine Projektion von ihm gesehen und ich habe ihn überzeugen können, dass er mir einen Gefallen schuldet, denn wir haben ihn damals am Leben gelassen.“ Jetzt lachte Steve erheitert und ein wenig fiel die Anspannung von Tony ab.  
„Na ja, das war aber anders, denn wenn Thor …“ Das Gespräch verlief von da an in anderen Bahnen und später verließen die beiden zusammen lachend die Bar.

 

Da Pepper ihn am letzten Abend vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen wollte, ging Tony in seine Luxus-Suite und bestellte sich Essen auf sein Zimmer. Im Bademantel saß er in seinem riesigen Bett, schaute einen Boxkampf im TV an und wettete mit sich selbst, ob Loki als falsches Hotelpersonal zu ihm kommen würde.  
Es klopfte und Tony rief mit schneller schlagendem Herz: „Herein!“  
Eine attraktive Dame mit dunklem Haar und leichten Mandelaugen schob einen Servierwagen in seine Suite. Tony beobachtete sie genau. Verstohlen sah sie ihn an und er lächelte einnehmend und triumphierend. Dann servierte sie ihm geschickt das Essen auf dem kleinen Tisch. Sie hatte schöne Hände und sehr elegante Bewegungen. Als sie sich mit einer entzückenden Geste, die Haare hinter das Ohr strich, ihn anlächelte und flüsterte:  
„Ihr Essen ist fertig, Mister Stark“, sprang er auf und riss sich den Bademantel runter. Darunter war er nackt. Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei ihr, griff nach ihren Schultern und flüsterte ihr hitzig ins Ohr:  
„Lass es uns noch mal tun, Loki …“ Erst war die Frau, auf deren Namensschild Lili stand, wie erstarrt, dann schrie sie auf. Erschrocken ließ Tony sie los. Sie schrie wieder hoch und schrill, ihre Augen waren geweitet und ihre Lippe zitterte. Schließlich rannte sie aus dem Zimmer. Tony rief ihr verdutzt nach:  
„Ihr … sehr … hohes Trinkgeld, Miss!“ Aber sie kam nicht zurück.  
„Scheiße!“, sagte Tony, wickelte sich wieder in seinen Bademantel und kam den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr zur Ruhe. Der Hotelführer wollte die Polizei einschalten, obwohl er wusste, wer Tony war. Schließlich war es Lili, die beruhigend auf alle einwirkte und sagte, dass es bestimmt nur eine Verwechslung war und ja nichts Schlimmes geschehen war. Aus dem Hotel ausziehen, musste Tony trotzdem und strandete in einem billigen Straßenmotel, wo er dann recht schnell auf einem muffigen Bett einschlief.

 

Zehn Uhr traf man sich vor einer kleinen Kirche. Die eigentliche Hochzeitsfeier würde im Sommer stattfinden, doch Pepper wollte unbedingt im Februar heiraten, weil sie sich da kennengelernt hatten. Tony war unausgeschlafen, sein Hinterteil brannte immer noch ein wenig und die Gedanken an Loki waren nicht weniger geworden. Er hatte gehofft, sich an diesem großen Tag schlagartig besser zu fühlen, aber dem war nicht so. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren höllisch, er schwitzte und fror gleichzeitig und schob das alles auf die Aufregung. Kein Kampf um die Erde war jemals so schwer gewesen, sagte er Steve, der ihn abholte.  
„Du siehst auch ziemlich geschafft aus“, antwortete Rogers besorgt.  
„Ja, schlecht geschlafen.“  
„Warum bist du in so eine Abstiege gegangen? Ist dir der Geld für Luxus ausgegangen?“ witzelte der Cap bemüht und Tony verzog pflichtgemäß den Mund zu einem Lächeln.  
„Wie auch immer, ich schaffe das. Wenn du das schaffst, Steve, dann auch ich …“ Er hielt ihm eine Faust hin und Steve runzelte nur verständnislos die Stirn.  
„Mach eine Faust und schlage gegen meine und …“ Rogers tat es und Tony schrie auf, weil sein Schlag fiel zu fest war.  
„Entschuldigung, Tony, ich dachte …“  
„Das war doch nur symbolisch gemeint. Schon gut, bringen wir es hinter uns.“ Sein Freund hielt ihn am Arm zurück.  
„Bist du glücklich, Tony?“ Ernst sah er ihm in die Augen und einen winzigen Moment lang war Tony kurz davor, ihm von seinen Zweifeln zu erzählen. Doch dann sagte er sich, dass die wohl jeder zukünftige Ehemann hatte, wenn es ernst wurde. Er sollte nicht so ein Weichei sein und Pepper war schließlich seine Traumfrau.  
„Natürlich. Ich bin nur gestresst. Jetzt los, sonst verarbeitet mich Pepper zu Hackfleisch, wenn ich an diesem Tag unpünktlich bin.“

 

Die Kirche war rappelvoll und Tony vermied es sich alle Gäste einzeln anzusehen, weil er Angst hatte, Loki zu entdecken. Er hatte ihn weder explizit eingeladen, noch ihm verboten zu kommen. Stur blickte er nach vorn zu Pepper, die wundervoll aussah. Eine Wahnsinnsfrau, die er eigentlich nicht verdient hatte. Sie hatte ein elfenbeinweißes Kleid an und ihre Augen strahlten so glücklich. Tony lief auf sie zu und wagte es nicht wegzusehen. Was tat er hier? Sein Kopf schien zu explodieren, sein Gesicht glühte und seine Beine zitterten. Jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum es so lange gedauert hatte, bis dieser Tag tatsächlich zustande kam. Schließlich stand er ihr gegenüber und ihr wohlwollendes Lächeln verriet ihm, dass er äußerlich ordentlich aussah, auch wenn er sich innerlich elend fühlte. Der Pfarrer begann mit seiner Rede und nun sah Tony doch mal kurz zu den Gästen in den ersten Reihen.

 

Steve hatte ein feierliches Lächeln aufgesetzt und wirkte paradoxerweise glücklicher als er selbst. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen glänzten wie die von Pepper. Bruce zwinkerte ihm zu und hob vor seiner Körpermitte den Daumen der rechten Hand nach oben. Doctor Strange blickte ernst und fast schon drohend nach vorn zu ihm. Clint sah ausdruckslos nach man weiß nicht genau wohin. Natascha bewunderte sichtlich angetan Peppers Kleid und Thor versuchte gerade mit geschlossenem Mund zu gähnen und schnitte dabei eine so lustige Grimasse, dass Tony fast gelacht hätte. Den Worten des Priesters hörte er nur nachlässig zu, denn seine Gedanken schweiften ab und dann spürte er einen seltsamen Stich im Magen. Er drehte den Kopf, sah einen Schatten und dann stand plötzlich doch Loki neben seinem Bruder. Thor grummelte, doch ein scharfer Blick von Rogers brachte ihn und seinen Bruder zum Schweigen. Loki blickte direkt zu Tony und formte mit seinem Mund das Wort „Sorry“, was vermutlich für sein Zuspätkommen sein sollte. Tony blinzelte bestürzt. Eigentlich hatte er ihn hier erwartet und doch gehofft, dass er nicht kommen würde. Jetzt war er da und sah verdammt gut aus. Seine schwarzen Haare glänzten, ein breites Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen und seine Augen glitzerten. Kaum konnte er den Blick von ihm abwenden, weil er ihn wieder in sich spürte. Die Erinnerung war so intensiv, dass er erschrocken aufstöhnte und sich dann räusperte, um seinen Schreck zu überspielen. Pepper sah ihn besorgt an und ein dezentes Raunen ging durch die Kirche.   
„Alles gut … alles gut …“, flüsterte er zu Pepper und dem Priester und der schwafelte auch darauf hin gleich weiter. Leider ließ sich der Eindruck von Lokis Berührungen nicht mehr verdrängen. Wie konnte er nur auf diese Weise an diesen irren Alienterroristen denken. Bei den Worten:  
„… so willst du den hier anwesenden Anthony Edward Stark vor Gott zu deinem rechtmäßigen Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben, achten und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Zeit, bis der Tod euch scheidet?“, wurde er wieder aufmerksam. Pepper hielt seinen Blick gefangen.  
„Ja, das will ich!“ sagte sie fest und nachdrücklich, dann schickte sie ein energisches Lächeln hinterher.  
„Und willst du, Anthony Edward Stark, die hier anwesende Virginia Potts vor Gott …“ In diesem Moment brach Tony wie aus dem Nichts bewusstlos zusammen. 

 

Er kam in einem Hinterzimmer der Kirche zu sich. Pepper stand neben seiner Liege und hielt seine Hand.  
„Was machst du nur für Sachen, Tony? Wieso sagst du nicht, dass du krank bist? Du glühst ja richtig. Steve sagte mir, dass du vorgestern nur im Hemd durch die eisigkalte Nacht gelaufen bist. Wie kann man nur so unvernünftig sein.“ Sie klang zurecht vorwurfsvoll und traurig.  
„Du hast recht. Ich bin … so ein Idiot. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Pepper …“, krächzte er und konnte sie kaum ansehen, weil seine Augen schmerzten wie verrückt. Er konnte seine Gedanken kaum auf etwas fokussieren, schon gar nicht auf ausgefeilte Lügen. Alles, um was sie sich drehten, war: Hat mich Loki etwa mit einem extraterrestrischen Virus infiziert? War das seine perverse Rache für alles?  
Er nickte erneut weg und kam im Krankenhaus zu sich. An seinem Arm war eine Infusion und er fühlte sich ein klein wenig besser. Im Raum war es fast dunkel, bis auf ein paar schwach leuchtende Monitore. So schlimm war es also, dass sie ihn in ein Krankenhaus gebracht hatten? Na, wenn das mal keine Ausrede war. Er hatte es versucht. Das hatte er wirklich. Als Tony versuchte sich zu bewegen, kam unweigerlich ein leidendes Stöhnen aus seinem Mund, denn seine Glieder schmerzten wie verrückt.

 

„Sie sollten so ruhig wie möglich liegen bleiben, Mr Stark.“ Eine unansehnliche, ältliche Dame kam geschäftig in seinen Raum und drückte ihn wieder ins Bett zurück. Sie kontrollierte die Infusion und hob dann sein Augenlid an.  
„Was … ist mit mir?“ fragte er heiser und hustete dann schmerzhaft.  
„Schwere Grippewelle. Geht gerade los. Sie sind einer der Ersten, Mr Stark. Wollen sie einen Orden dafür?“   
„Was?“ Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben, es konnte aber auch am Fieber liegen.  
„Na ja, sie versuchen doch aus allem als Sieger hervorzugehen, habe ich mir sagen lassen. Keine Sorge, sie werden schon wieder. Bleiben sie liegen und genießen sie ihre Morphine. Ist besser als Puderzucker …“, grinste die Alte dann anzüglich und plötzlich stand Loki vor ihm.  
„Du?“, keuchte Tony und versuchte sich wieder hochzurappeln. Doch Loki drückte ihn wieder ins Bett.  
„Mein Rat war ernst gemeint. Liegen bleiben. Vielleicht hätten wir doch nicht zu Fuß zum Hotel gehen sollen. Es war also meine Schuld, dass du nun krank bist. Aber ich würde es wieder gut machen, denn du bist nach wie vor nicht verheiratet und wenn ich den Gesichtsausdruck deiner Langzeitfreundin richtig deute, ist sie richtig angepisst, auch wenn sie im Moment noch eher besorgt ist. Du solltest dich zukünftig warm anziehen, wenn ich mal dieses unpassende aber ziemlich amüsante Wortspiel benutzen darf, Tony.“  
Wie durch einen Schleier sah er den selbstgefällig lächelnden Loki an. Er wollte so gern böse auf ihn sein, doch es war alles seine eigene Schuld. Vor allem, dass er diese absurden Gefühle für eine Kreatur wie Loki entwickelt hatte.  
Diese schreckliche und doch liebenswerte Kreatur hatte sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und sah ihn neugierig mit leicht geneigtem Kopf an.  
„Ich hasse dich, Loki!“ flüsterte er heiser.  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich hasse mich selbst nicht mehr ganz so sehr. Versuch’s weiter und irgendwann sage ich dir, dass ich dich liebe.“ Das brachte Tony zum rauen Lachen. Lokis wundervoll kühle Hand legte sich auf seine und er musste unter dieser Berührung, die wie Balsam war, einen Moment seine Augen schließen. Als er sie öffnete, war er allein, doch die wohltuende Berührung des Frostriesen blieb noch lange auf seiner Haut.

Es war nicht vorbei und er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er da in Gang gebracht hatte. Tony schlief mit dem Gedanken ein, dass er vielleicht doch schon länger krank war und in seinem fiebrigen Delirium seltsame Sachen zusammenfantasierte. Allerdings wusste er nicht, was schlimmer war. Sein körperlicher Zustand oder der Zustand seines Geistes, der sehnsüchtige Bilder von Loki produzierte.  
Aber er würde Pepper heiraten. Irgendwann würde er diesen wunderbaren Kerl heiraten, nahm er sich sehr fest vor und glitt dann in die Tiefen eines erholsamen Schlafes.

Loki betrachtete Tony von außerhalb des Zimmers noch eine Weile. Ein Anfang war gemacht. Nur nicht ungeduldig werden, ermahnte er sich selbst und lächelte dann zufrieden.


End file.
